No Longer Left Behind
by Cagallirocks
Summary: Set after Conqueror of Shamballa. After the brothers disappear through the gate for the last time, Winry decides she no long wants to be left behind. But crossing the gate could be the worst mistake of her life. Landing in a turbulent world, Winry finds her self in more danger than either brother could imagine.


**Welcome to a new story :D**

**This story has yes been done to some extents and variations before, but this is my own twist on life after COS.**

**Please read, review telling me what you think, whats needed and what you may like to see from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

In Munich, the sun was just starting to show its first rays of light as the day broke out. Al and Noah were having breakfast in the kitchen, waiting for a certain blonde haired alchemist to rise from another all nighter. Al was reading the newspaper and Noah was sitting by the window, a cup of tea held in the palm of her hand. She sighed and that caught the attention of Al, who had his nose in the article, written by a German reporter, on the recent construction south west of Munich.

"You ok Noah?" Al asked gently, looking over at the girl. She looked over at Al; her face looked sad and confused.

"I heard Ed last night."

"Yeah?"

"He was muttering about something. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Something about Winry and that he misses her."

Al's eyes dropped to the table. He knew his brother missed Winry. It's the only regret Ed has and won't talk about to anyone. Al can quite often walk past his brothers room and hear her name slip out every once in a while, like he's trying to call to her.

"Is Winry... his girlfriend?" Noah asked simply, standing up from the window sill. She walked over to the table and placed the tea cup down on the wooden surface.

"She's... she's someone we left behind and... i think it's harder for Ed to be away from her than he's letting on. But no she was never his girlfriend."

"What was she like?"

"Incredible. One moment she would be sweet to you then next thing you know you've taken a wrench to the head. She's the only family we have left. My brother has always seemed... I've always thought he was in love with her and only several occasions it's been obvious to everyone but he's just always been too stubborn to admit anything. Winry's the same too."

"And he left her to come back here?"

"Yeah." Al replied, returning back to the newspaper.

"What an idiot." Noah said shaking her head in disbelief. Al bit his tongue to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

Upstairs Ed was sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers, just looking around the small room. There was a door and a window and a small desk opposite the bed. On the desk sat some papers, a few nuts and pieces of metal and a screw driver. Slipping on his dress shirt and vest, Ed pulled on the pair of pants hanging on the back of the chair in front of him and slipped them on followed by his boots. He shuffled his feet inside the shoes for a second before pushing off the bed and rolling his shoulders. He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains and his face was bathed in the sunlight, warming him to the looked up at the sky and was lost in the blue of the sky in contrast to the bright sun.

The blue also reminded him of Winry. Everything seemed to lately. It was almost like something had happened and his mind was trying to tell him something. He missed the blonde mechanic, even her wrench. At least she was there when she hit him. But she wasn't here. And that tortured him.

On the other hand he was glad. He had seen how women were treated here, mere property instead of people. And it would kill him to see the stubborn, argumentative girl treated that way. But that didn't make him any less lonely. He had Al and Noah around him but Winry was special to him.

"Winry." He muttered out loud, closing his eyes to hold back any tears that wanted to surface.

"Brother! We have to go!" Al yelled out at the base of the stairs, snapping Ed back from his thoughts. He turned away from the window and walked to the door, leaving his thoughts in the room behind him.

"What's the date today?"

"13th December 1932."

"Come on Ed. We have to be at the university in an hour."

"I Know I'm coming."

"You know that project is due in a few days, so we can't keep wasting time like this. We really need to get it finished."

"I know. You only told me about it last night at dinner, twice before we went to bed and ever since you barged into my room an hour ago."

"Well you just don't seem to be moving." Al said as the stepped out the front door.

"We'll be back later Noah." Ed said as Noah came to the front door.

"Just be careful. Ill see you both tonight." Noah replied grabbing the door handle ready to close it behind the boys. Al stepped down onto the footpath and Noah closed the door, the resonate sound of the lock clicking behind them.

" it snowed pretty heavy last night." Al commented kicking the white flakes up into the air with the tip of his boot.

"And it got colder too." Ed struggled to pull his coat in closer to his body, his gloved fingers visibly shaking.

**Armestris**

"It's really pouring out there."Winry said grimly, gazing out through the window of her bedroom. The rain was pelting down heavily on the window, a perfect reflection on her current mood. She turned away from the window and looked over towards her bed, which was stripped of all covers and had a small black duffle bag perched open and half full. Lying out next to the bag was a dark brown trench coat and a tanned cap which was sitting on top of a train ticket and envelope.

She walked over to the bed, picked up the ticket and shoved it into her back pocket then picked up the coat and slipped her arms into the sleeves and buttoned up the front. Chucking the cap into the bag, she zipped it up and quickly scanned the room before slinging the bag over her shoulder and turning to the open bedroom door. She exited slowly, descending down the stairs into the warm, brightly lit room, where Pinako was sitting at the dining table. She peered over the top of her coffee cup and gazed directly into her granddaughter's eyes with knowing.

"So you're going I take it?" It was more statement than question.

"It's something I need to do."

"I understand. But please be careful." Pinako came and stood in front of Winry, smiling lightly behind her glasses.

"I will." Winry smiled back, knowing it might be the last time she saw her grandmother.

"Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah I should be."

"And Winry."

"Yeah Gran?"

"Hit Ed over the head for me." Winry opened the door, letting in a freezing cold gust of air and some raindrops.

"Will do."

"Your not taking the letter?"

"No. Ill leave it here."

"You know I cant come back?"

"I know dear. You just find those boys."

"I'm sorry gran."

"Winry, you need to find them. Just be careful. Or else you won't be able to find them."

"Thank you."

Taking a deep breath she stepped outside and slowly closed the door behind her. She walked down the steps and landed on the muddy ground, splashing mud and water up her trouser legs. She hooked her bag under her arm and started walking to the train station.

Finally reaching the train station, soaked, shivering and resembling something of a drowned rat, she boarded the nearly leaving train, enjoying the sudden rush of warmth to hit her upon entering the carriage. She pulled the ticket out of her back pocket and quickly found her seat; dumping her bag next to her while she took the window. She slicked her hair back with her hand, squeezing off the water that was dripping down her back.

Looking up at everyone else boarding the train she smiled at a couple who walked by but decided to look away, turning her attention back to the outside.

"I can't keep being left behind. We're friends aren't we?"

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>So? Like?Hate... Despise D:<strong>

**Let me know by clickiting the review button.**

**XoXo Cagallirocks**

**PS- For Why is this Taking so Long? readers a new chappie is coming as we speak. A virus, school work and surgery kinda made uploading hard :( Gomen.**


End file.
